Dark Cloud: Worlds are Colors
by DreamSpiralDevils
Summary: A tale of a boy, who is just age 16. He is young but intelligent with a goal for love. He never knew love would go so far to change him entirely. How can a boy.. change a world, no, worlds?
1. Intro

**Hi guys, this is Jiro K. with another story to share with you all.. A Dark Cloud story with an never ending tale. I hope you enjoy this tale with a smile throughout the end of this.**

"Hey kids!"

"Grandpa!"

"How are you my dear children?"

"I am doing ok Grandpa." "Me too."

"Loving this world peace?"

"We do, but it gets boring occasionally."

"Ahahaha! You're no different than Aki my dear granddaughter."

"Aki? Who's Aki?"

"Ready doe a old story of mine. It's an adventure fairy tale, it's about a boy, age 16, just a few years older than you. Saving worlds from many disasters and showing a heart of gold."

"Oo! Tell us!"

"Alright. Alright, now, how to begin.."


	2. Prologue

**Hi guys, this is Jiro K. with another story to share with you all.. A Dark Cloud story with an never ending tale. I hope you enjoy this tale with a smile throughout the end of this.**

**Prologue**

**?'s POV**

_That story, my life took a turn from there. This is how my journey begin._

I was a top student in my school, none could challenge a brain of my own. Every problem sent towards me, I fixed with flying colors. My father left me alone as my mother is my only joy in the family left. To tell you the truth, there was one problem I couldn't solve on my own.

Love,

love is the one that is impossible to solve.

I am the male top student of my school as there's one female top student that every one praises so much. Even myself praised this woman so much. She's an energetic woman when it comes to competition but when it comes to academics, she's quite serious. She has beauty and a luscious grace.

Today, I thought I have my chance to tell her. I wanted to ask her to the dance for the 'Moonlight Rift'. To tell her my heart's yearning for her.

I arrive to the school to see students whispering around the hallway. It does happen with me on occasional terms but today, it's not me becoming a headline. Apparently_, _there's a new student in the school, who matched the female top student in academics. That become my newest chance of discovery, a female that has the same grades or surpasses the female top student.

The female intrigues me quite well, makes me question my own mind. Am I like everyone else that comes to small new? Shaking my head to remove dangerous thoughts, I know I am different than anyone else. It's better for me to go to class to execute my little operation.

"Hey, are you even awake?"

"Oh, sorry! Let me be out of your way."

Now I have, just, become vulnerable from my train of thought. I should've know better. Good God, my classroom isn't too far, better yet, 2 feet away. I rushed inside to see my classmates crowding around the 2nd row of seats just by the corner, close to the door. I ended up sighing, giving things a care less. My mind is too busy, focusing on the main task for myself.

"Hey, could you care about your classmate for a second 'Glasses'?"

"No, why should I?"

"You are something else, you damn idiot!"

I ended up sighing once more and taking my seat in the middle row that's toward the window slightly. Without even noticing, I hear books being placed carefully in the seat next to me. Heh, I begin to wonder who's the dared person who wanted to sit next to me. I turned to look into a pair of beautiful mix of red and pink eyes, what's the unexpected is, she has crimson hair as well wearing a male uniform.

She looks toward me with a emotionless face, those eyes were a sign of slight kindness and understanding.

"Darren 'Gold' Mathis?"

"Y-yes, that's my name."

She soon give off a gentle smile that thrown me off quite a bit. It made me release some heat toward my face, forcing myself to blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Aki Marie."

She soon lend her hand out for me to shake, and hoping it's not a joke. I became slightly hesistant with a shaky hand while looking at it, expecting it to react. But to see a hair maiden to allow me to shake her hand and not pull away when my fingertips only brushed the side of it. I allow my hand to greet it into a full hand shake, making myself overcome with some happiness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I hope we can become good partners in the later time."

"Of course, same to you as well. I hope you can accept me for who I am."

"Well after that handshake, I already can say, we'll become good friends in the mean time."

That's when me and Aki shared a smile together. This is the first time I am happy with someone, in fact, also the first time happy with a female my age.


	3. Chapter 1 - Part 1

**A Dark Cloud story with an never ending tale. I hope you enjoy this tale with a smile throughout the end of this.**

**Chapter 1, Part 1 - Such luck. **

**Darren's POV**

I was looking onto a white sheet.. a sheet with lines and words written onto it. Yes it's a paper with written words on it, but it's exactly a love letter.

I looked at my letter with a terrifying look, I am a man of academics.

I love English as well but,

I am not..

Not even in the beginning..

I am not a poet..

If I was a poet, I would have better confidence and chances of winning a woman's heart. I wish to be a poet, because Lady Luck is not on my side before and even now. How can I do this?! Once again, I am a man of academics! I am smart, not confident!

Sighing and groaning, I started to hear someone speaking behind me.

"What is 'Glasses'? doing?"

"I don't know but I don't want to be involve with his plans of horror."

In irritation of my own classmates talking about me, I got up calmly then left the classroom but came back.

"Excuse me." A classmate was about to take my letter but I snatched it before it being brushed by another person's hand, then walked out of the room. "Good riddance!"

I started to look around for the female who make my heart yearn. The one who gave my heart skips to oblivion.

She will soon execute me if words weren't used wisely. I kept walking but have my head hanged low so nobody sees me, I accidentally got bumped into as falling then hitting the ground. "Ouch."

"Oh, I am sorry my friend. Would you like some help up?"

"Sur-" I stopped myself as I see clearly what's missing from my own face. Like my _nickname_, 'Glasses', I wear glasses, my glasses changed my eye color so none has seen my true eye color but my mother and myself.

"M-my glasses!" Oh no, I studdered. Crap, without my glasses, my own life is vulnerable to anybody to take advantage of.

While searching for my glasses, my own 'walls' begin to break as I am getting scared. My glasses are the only things that protected me since I was 4, it was the last bit of love my mother and father put together for me.

I could care less about my father but my mother is a dearest part of my own reality.

"Are these yours?" I turned to the voice to see my glasses in a hand. I smiled once more, not once but twice in today.

"T-thank you, these are my glasses."

I take them and put them on as I looked up to see.. _her_.

The top female student was holding my glasses.

She saw my eyes and this smile.

I never felt so much like an imbecile before really.

"Sorry, you probably think I am a creep." Getting up quickly to be hold back by a tug on the sleeve.

"D-don't go." "?"

It's not likely for me to hear those words everyday. My body couldn't help but stand in it's place.

".. I know it's odd but is it ok for me to speak in your presence?"

My breath got caught in my throat, I started to get a bit anxious for her response. I looked down as I am slightly embarrassed and nodded my head as a response for her. I feel like an idiot right now from what I am doing.

Without noticing, I get dragged away quickly as my eyes wide in surprised from a reaction like this.

"S.. slow down!"

My call was ignored until we gotten to an empty classroom. Or was empty until we arrived. I am starting to pant, not from low stamina just from being scared and it's starting to take my heart gradually.

"Sorry, what did you say?" "Nothing too important anymore."

I sighed softly.

"What is it you wished to speak of?" I looked directly into her eyes.

Silence fills the room, tension starts to rise as the beating of my heart accelerates passed it's normal capacity levels. Male students at this school has a crush on her, myself included. Although, very few try to do their best to win her heart. I thought I should try but that plan has failed drastically.

"Are you available in the time of the Moonlight Rift?"

My eyes widen in pure shock as I looked at her with a shock expression. "Y-you're asking me? Don't you have a.. boyfriend?"

"No, I actually don't Mathis but I wished to have one." Her face turned a tint of red, mine is slightly close to a dark shade of red.

"Then, I wouldn't mind accompanying you to the Moonlight Rift, that is.. if you're still holding up your offer."

I was soon met with a pair of arms as they almost throw me off balance. I looked down to see her face.

"Thank you Mathis."

I smiled a bit sheepishly, "Please, call me Darren or Gold if you wish."

"Then call me Ari, I am not used to people calling me by my last name of my first name fully."

"Alright, I will respect that."

We both smiled at each other as if we're best friends who haven't seen each other in 10 years. Lady Luck has granted me her divine grace, I have now a date to the Moonlight Rift! Yes! I am so excited for a event that's actually full of people, because, she's going to be there for me.

In the moonlight, we'll be dancing as it shines upon us. I shall make the Moonlight Rift a success night for the both of us.


	4. Chapter 1 - Part 2

**A Dark Cloud story with an never ending tale. I hope you enjoy this tale with a smile throughout the end of this.**

**Chapter 1, Part 2 - Sun Drive. **

**Darren's POV**

I started to walk home today. No, more like running in a graceful movement.

I have got a date to the Moonlight Rift; a date with the most popular girl in school. It may sound like a stereotypical story but you try to be in my shoes and give a proposal to the girl you have a crush on. It's not as easy as you think if you're also a nerd as well.

My house come into perfect view. It is a small wooden house that I can cherish in my heart. This is the house that can help me and what little hope I can hold onto. Although... I wish it can be more better for my heart.

"I'm home." When my own presence enters into the household. My eyes searched around for the most important person in the household.

"Oh Darren, welcome home dear." A female that look like her in teenage years, about taller than me by a few inches speed walk happily towards me. I hugged her happily as she hugged me as well.

She's dressed in a apron and a classic dress with the colors purple and white. Both my favorite colors and hers. How do I know this female and cheerful in her presence?

Remember my mother being mentioned earlier? This is my mother, hundred percent of the way. She's probably the best mother ever yet. She made me these glasses that hide my real eye color as she makes contacts to hide her own. But since it's the both of us, I take my glasses off and put them in my bag while setting my bag aside to the wall. "How's your day sweetie?"

"Great." I replied with more joy in my voice. "Oh, something must have happen today to make my boy more excited than ever. Come on, tell me the dirty secrets!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as my mother give me a smirk. "Sure."

After giving my reply, my mother heads into the kitchen as my feet made quite well to catch up with her. My eyes soon calm down to turn into it's pure gold color. My mother isn't wearing her contact currently. When she turned her own eyes to me, I can see her shining yellow eyes. When my mother wear her contacts, they change to purple instantly. I still try to get used to the magic on my eyes with my glasses so they won't get after effects. I managed to get them to reduce down to a minute after taking them off.

"Mother, I have great news." Soon my mother's smile widens a little. "And I would love to hear it Darren. Tell me about it while I am cooking."

That gives me a chance to take the chair from the table and sit by the counter as I look over it, watching my mother cook. Watching every move so I know new recipes or new techniques from the master.

"Well, my classroom gained a new classmate. For once, she's different than the rest of the others. She's cool." My mother give off a soft chuckle. "Cool? Never heard that come out of your mouth in a while." I nodded. "I know right."

"What's her name?" She asked me. "Oh, Aki Marie." "Aki Marie?" My mother repeated. "Aki Marie." I gave her confirm, she's right. "Doesn't that remind you of your idol at your school?"

I blushed. "S-shush." I hold my head. "Y-you're making me blush."

"Darren." My mother called my name in a sing-song voice. "Seems like you have more than just a good classmate."

"Yes, yes I did. I bumped into Ari again but this time it's different. Instead of a tour of the school and being a good friend. She.. she.." I trembled in excitement.

"What did she do?" Thank you mom. "She asked me to the Moonlight Rift! She, herself, asked.. M-E to the Moonlight Rift."

I can tell my mother stopped cooking because she paused. She turned to me quickly with shocked eyes. "My boy.. got a date?"

I nodded. My mother soon reaches over and hugged me quite tightly. "My boy, my boy, my sweet baby boy. I am so happy." Soon my mother release me a bit but only from the hug, she still has my shoulders. "Young Mathis, you made sure to give that girl a sweet time. You are going to go out on that date and prove to everyone that even you can get the ladies." My mother is like two parents put together.

She's everything to me. She's the best mother that can relate to me, and I would never replace her. She's just in her early 30s, about 34 to be exactly. Ah heheh. People mistake her to be either my sister or my girlfriend. Geez, it's excruciating to say the least.

"I will." I laughed a little nervously.

"Darren, let's go shopping downtown once I get dinner done." My stomach responsed before I can say anything. "I'll take that as a yes." We both laughed in this little wooden home of ours.

Time passed a little as the sun is still in the sky. Me and my mother are in our little express vessel and we head into town. Everyone has various rides that travels them to town. My own mother has three transportation vehicles for our household. The one we are currently in is a small car.

It felt quite nice to be in this car. "Hey, Darren?" "Hmm?" My mother soon gain my attention. "I may upgrade this car after your graduation. You may get to keep this car as a present from me." My eyes soon gleamed. "Really?" "Really."

I pumped my fists. "Yes!" I feel like such a kid, I feel so bad in my own way.

"But for now, I'll get our 'special' ride ready fro the Moonlight Rift. Gotta give a good impression ya know."

I smiled. Mother is the greatest, she can do anything I swear. She's anything beyond belief. And slight part of town knows her very well.

The drive is beautiful, especially out in the daylight. I let the breeze flow through my hair as I take my time to enjoy the scene.

When we reached downtown, it's filled with people brimming in joy and carefree personality. Every time I get near this town, I enjoy it every way I can. It takes me about 45 minutes to get to school but 15 minutes here. 5 minutes anywhere by my mom's driving. I wonder who my mom is before I came into the picture.

"Sweet, crowded but a good parking spot."

"Eh?" That did kind of brought me out of dreamland. My mother soon made a harsh turn then skid the car to land by fountain in the middle. Full force have been soon pushed onto my body as slight scream comes out of my mouth as my mother did that.

"W-whoaaaahhhh!" My mother may be great at many things but there's a few things I wish she's not quite skillful of. One.. perfect racing skills. That was a harsh drift.

"Here we are Darren." I stand up wobbling side to side. "Yaaaay." "Now let's get shopping." A loud thud can be heard. "Darren?" It was me, I couldn't handle it no more.

It was just 5 minutes and we are just shopping like mad. My mother wanted me to have a good look for myself but also be prepared for anything. She allowed me off the hook to wearing sneakers of any type as long they are black. They can be black and white but, it has to only black or black and white to pass her test.

It's a little embarrassment to say the least. My mother is acting what people would call the fashion police, although I am not much the one to judge. I understand what my mother wanted me to look good for the rift. But I wish she can calm down a little on the dating part.

It's not even a minute break that she kept going about dating a little. "And Darren, try your best to be a better man. You don't want your date stolen by those jerks at your schools. You're going to have to stand on your feet and be proud of who you are. There's guarantees of them backing off."

"Got it." I am wearing some outfits. I hope I can look good for the Moonlight Rift, anything can happen and mother's right about me looking good. I want to be good in my own way. "Hey, mother?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from what she's doing to look at me.

"Do you think I can be the perfect guy for my date?" I said it softly and cautiously. I feared for a bad answer.. maybe almost like usual.

My mother smiled to me and come up to pet my head. Her pets are calming and great to me, it helps me in the best situations. She looked at me with a smile. "Yes. Oh Darren, your my son and I have taught you enough. And teached you more than you think. In my own point of view, you're the best guy that there is. You were like your father when he was a teenager but more of a darker yet cool personality. Compare to then and now, you'll prove to make a lady lucky compared to others with yourself. You seem dark and annoying to others, but you can show your worth if you can extend to where everyone can truly see who you are within." Those words enough give me some form of confidence within myself.

Thanks mother. If you're that positive. And with those words and a new outfit by my side, I am prepared for the Moonlight Rift!


End file.
